


Not By Yourself

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Michael's Squip is Brendon Urie or Bob Marley, Parody of Michael in the Bathroom, emotions suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: The Play and Voices in my Head, but with a few twists.





	Not By Yourself

“Michael makes an entrance!” He kicked open the door and fist bumped the air.

 

“Michael!” Jeremy grinned. 

 

“I was in the crowd thinking that this was really good for a school play! Then, I realized that this was  **waytoogoodforaschoolplay** ! They’ve all been Squipped, right?” He wondered.

 

“Wait, you came to see me in the pla- oh, whatever, that doesn’t matter.”

 

“Yep, and I brought my refreshments!” Michael showed off the Mountain Dew Red.

 

“You seriously got-?”

 

“Told ya I did my research!”

 

“Michael you’re amazing. Give it to me!” Jeremy outstretched his hand.

 

“Wait. No,” he scoffed.

 

“What, why? I need it!”

 

“And I need an apology,” Michael scoffed.

 

“Seriously? Okay, I’m-”

 

“Vocal cords: block,” The Squip commanded.

 

“Sorrrrrrrrrrr… Srrr… Oh….” Jeremy couldn’t choke out the words.

 

“Are you kidding me right now? You can’t even say you’re sorry?” Michael scoffed. “Maybe I shouldn’t give this to you.”

 

“Kung fu fists: activate!” It added.

 

Jeremy got into a fighting position. Michael backed up and nearly tripped. “Dude, what are you do- oh, shit!” He ducked out of the way of a left hook.

 

“You like to feel superior than everyone else, huh? You listen to music on vinyl and listen to retro shit and eat gas station sushi and play old video games because not liking popular stuff is a personality trait to you! Why are you like this?” Jeremy berated him.

 

“Why are you so desperate to  _ be _ popular?” Michael argued back.

 

“We’ve been losers for most of our lives! How could you just stand to the side and be uncool?”

 

“Because I knew it was never going to happen! I was okay with being uncool because I had you! I’m jealous that you try hard to be popular!”

 

“And I’m jealous you don’t try hard enough!”

 

They both let out a large scream as Jeremy nearly socked Michael’s nose.

 

“Look, look, look, I’m sorry!” Jeremy sniffled and let a few tears flow. “This isn’t me, it’s my Sq-Squip!”

 

Michael nodded and held Jeremy down. They went through the motions of Jake getting possessed, Brooke and Chloe making up, the awesome dodging session that Michael learned from video games, and finally, they faced off against Jenna and the cronies.

 

“I know what everyone’s doing all the time!” Jenna cheered.

 

“I just feel so connected to you guys right now!” They repeated.

 

“Jeremy, catch!” Michael threw the bottle right before the zombies descended upon him. 

 

He tried to chug the last few drops, but the Squip resisted.

 

“You don’t want to drink that, Jeremy!”

 

“Why not?” He scoffed.

 

“Because you changed your goal! You don’t want Christine anymore, you want  _ him _ !” It pointed to the crowd of zombies. They slowly pulled away until Michael stood up, a small grin on his face.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael panted.

 

“Michael, what are you-” his heart sank. Did they-

 

“I finally get it. How could I be so blind besides the literal definition?” Michael chuckled. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh, too.

 

“Get what, though?”

 

“How it feels. I should’ve forked over the money, too, and got myself this a long time ago. I never knew how much more… chill I could be with a Squip. It’s better than getting stoned in my basement!” Michael’s grin only got larger as he moved closer to Jeremy.

 

“No… They possessed you, Michael, they-”

 

“Jeremy…” Michael interrupted. The taller boy cupped his cheeks. “I wished I stayed with you instead of giving scorn. I wished I offed myself instead, wished I was never born. Now I'm not Michael, who was a loner. As he was just a stoner. Rode a PT Cruiser. Now he’s not a loser! I’m not flying solo, and I think that you know, you don’t have to be by yourself. Not by yourself. Not by yours-e-e-elf!” He almost sang that last line. 

 

“Michael, what are you saying?”

 

“I know everything about you, and you’re not lame. Say that you love me and tell me the same,” Michael whispered.

 

Jeremy was stunned, to say the least.

 

“This is your chance, Jeremy! In this effed up world, it can be a two player game again!”

 

“But he isn’t my player one.”

 

“It is him! All of his fears, doubts, and insecurities have been removed! He’s opened his heart for you, Jeremy! It’s what he’s wanted for many years!”

 

“Will… Will he do whatever I want?” Jeremy asked.

 

“Of course!” The Squip said.

 

“Okay… then kiss me,” Jeremy said. 

 

“Of course.” Michael closed his eyes. Jeremy took the opportunity to drink the Mountain Dew Red and press it into Michael’s mouth. If he couldn’t get out of this, then the least that he could do was save Michael.

 

“Aaaaah!” 

 

“AAAAAH!”

 

**“AAAAAAH!”**

 

******“HUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”**

 

Screams. So many screams of bloody anguish and fear and pure pain rang out before Jeremy blacked out.

 

What felt like moments later, his eyes shot up. A familiar head of brown hair along with a familiar red hoodie was resting its head next to Jeremy’s legs.

 

Oh, it was Michael. He was okay.

 

Jeremy looked to his left and right and felt off. Like… if someone took away a body part without him knowing.

 

“Michael?” Jeremy tried. His voice was weak.

 

“Feelth weird, not having it in your head, right?” Rich swung open the curtain.

 

“Rich?”

 

“Yeah, that ith the name. I got a lithp, unfortunately. But on a happier note, I feel more normal than I have in the latht two yearth. I’m free, and the ladieth are going to know the real Rich! And the dudeth. Wait, the du- oh my God, I’m tho bi! I like both!” He realized.

 

“That’s… I’m glad you know now?”

 

“By the way, your boyfriend hath been over a lot,” Rich pointed. “He ith your boyfriend, right? Because if not, I’ll be glad to take him out on a da-”

 

“Any guy or girl will be lucky to have you, Rich. It won’t be me, though.” Michael lifted up his head.

 

“Really?” Rich beamed. Michael closed the curtain on him and turned to Jeremy.

 

“Michael… I’m so sorry,” Jeremy whispered.

 

“I know. You were a fucking dickhead,” Michael scoffed.

 

Jeremy nodded. “I know this is really selfish to ask, but would you ever want to be friends with me again?” Oh, fuck, Jeremy just remembered that he stole Michael’s first kiss. Possibly without him knowing.

 

“Not exactly,” Michael admitted. Jeremy sagged a bit. “I want to try a different kind of relationship.”

 

The beanpole wasn’t dense enough to let that go over his head. “You like me?”

 

“The Squip wasn’t exactly wrong when it said that my true feelings for you were ones of love.” Michael rubbed his head awkwardly. “I’m glad you were my first kiss, even if I was under the control of a floppy disc.”

 

“I’m really sorry. I couldn’t think of a better plan in time.”

 

“If you’re really sorry, then you’ll kiss me again,” Michael grinned. “Then again, do I really want furry germs on my li-” that statement got interrupted thanks to Jeremy pulling Michael closer. Michael pulled away for air.

 

“Want to go again for a third?”

 

“That was better than a slushie.” Michael cupped Jeremy’s cheeks and started making out with him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if they would stop themselves from getting frisky if they were at home.

 

“I’m right here, guyth” The Rich-shaped cockblock said. “I’m glad for the curtain, but could you take it outthide and leave me alone with my newly dithcovered bineth?”

 

Michael helped Jeremy get up as Mr. Heere came in. He noticed Michael’s hand around Jeremy’s waist and understood immediately.

 

“Sorry, Jeremy. I’m grounding you from Michael,” he adamantly said.

 

“Hahaha, you got grounded from me!” Michael got a large kick out of that.

 

“Aw, da- wait. You’re wearing pants,” Jeremy realized. “Oh my God, you’re wearing pants.”

 

“I’m your father, and I wear the pants here,” he referred to Jeremy’s hospital gown. “I thought you liked some girl named Christine?”

 

“At some point, I realized that I wanted Michael,” Jeremy explained. The taller Filipino man couldn’t help but smile at the sentiment. “Can I at least kiss him one last time?”

 

Mr. Heere nodded. Jeremy leaned up and pulled Michael into a soft kiss that hopefully showed the genuine feelings he had for him. Despite all the jokes they made, Jeremy just wanted to be as close as possible to his new boyfriend.

 

“Seeya when you’re ungrounded.” Michael grinned, despite the nervous fidgets. No matter how many jokes he made, he was  _ weak _ for his new boyfriend.

 

Mr. Heere was standing at the doorway, arms crossed and eyes averted. Michael and Jeremy had finally gotten it together, huh? Well, he did bet right against Michael’s moms. They became a thing before senior year, after all.

 

“Oh, alright. I’m grounding you from videogames and the computer for a week, but you can have Michael. I’m taking your phone, too, so you’ll just have to use the housephone like us old folks.” Mr. Heere gave in. He did just make thirty bucks from Michael’s parents, so he was in a good mood.

 

“Really? Thanks dad!” Jeremy nodded.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Heere. He won’t even touch one of my video games.” Michael pinky swore him.

 

“I’m counting on you to take care of my little shit over there,” Mr. Heere said. Jeremy just squawked out an indignant noise.

 

“Will do.”

 

“And remember, Jeremy! Buy Michael a few flowers, sometimes! Compliment him on his clothes, too! That’s what boyfriends do!” Mr. Heere promised. Jeremy just took a few steps back as his voice died out.

 

“Ach, come on.” Jeremy dragged Michael out before his face could explode into a fiery mess. 

 

“Aw, are you embarrassed?” Michael started baby-talking.

 

“Nah, nah. I’m just completely mortified. You’re lucky I love you…” Jeremy huffed.

 

“I love you, too, snookums.”

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“Jerebear?”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Honey biscuit?”

 

“Fuck that.”

 

They walked out of the hospital with their hands clasped together.

 

“Foot lover?”

 

“Michael, I don’t like feet.”

 

“Furry fucker?”

 

“Michael. I. Am. NOT. A. Furry.”

 

“Whatever you say, xxmasturblazer420xx.”


End file.
